The New Onedera
by Rebelheart48
Summary: Ritsu's parents had a child three years before him, but they weren't ready to have the child so they gave her up for adoption. Well, she just happens to meet Masamune Takano and Takafumi Yokozawa in College. While there, she ends up pregnant with Takafumi's son, Kaoru Yokozawa. 7 years after she leaves her two best friends, she is greeted with one and has to explain everything. Bu
1. Meeting Again

I was walking towards my apartment when I heard a familiar voice. Once I turned the corner, I was in my old friend's view, and we just stared at each other. Everything from my past with him surfaced. My neighbor, Zen Kirishima, gave me a look of talk to him.

"Haruhi? What are you doing here?" My old friend asked.

I didn't know what to say. I just nodded. Before I could speak, the door to my apartment opened, and my son was standing in the doorway. He asked me what was going on.

"Kaoru this is my friend Takafumi Yokozawa. I guess now is the time to tell you now before you start asking questions. Takafumi is your father." I explained.

Takafumi was shocked. Zen asked if Kaoru wanted to hang out with his daughter Hiroyi for a bit. Kaoru was more than happy to spend time with his friend. I thanked him for doing this. He told me he knew I would need to talk to Takafumi. We went into my apartment. He sat down on one of the couches I had.

"Before you ask any questions, yes Kaoru is your son. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to give up on your dreams. I knew you would leave school to help me raise him, but I wanted to do something on my own for once in my life. I hope you understand and Ihope you don't hate me." I told him.

Takafumi said he did understand, but he wanted to know if Masamune had any knowledge of Kaoru's existence. I just put my hand on the back of my neck because it was Masamune's idea not to tell him. He must have realized this, and got ready to punch him. I asked him not to because without him I wouldn't have made it through most of this whole situation.

We sat for a while, and we talked about what we have been up to the last seven or so years. Takafumiwas happy to hear I was doing well. I told him I had found mybirth family. He was delighted to hear I had learnedmyhistory. Before I could explain to him who they were, my little brother called me.

"Ritsu, what's wrong?"

"Haruhi mom wants you home now. She wants you to bring yourcollege friends and your neighbor. I don't know what she means, but do it now." He explained.

"Okay, I'll text one of them. I'm guessing mom wants me to bring Kaoru as well."

He said yes. I told Takafumi what was going on. He gave me a confused look but knew not to question me when I got like this. We got Kaoru, Zen, and Hiyori from Zen's place and headed to my parents' house. I sent Masamune a text with what was going on and the address. All I knew was I was going to have quite a bit to explain to everyone.

Once we got there, the butler came out and informed me of Masamune's arrival. I asked if Ritsu had seen him. He said no. I thanked him, and we all headed inside. I saw Masamune and hugged him. He wondered why he was here. Before I could explain, Ritsu came downstairs and yelled at Masamune. Just then my mother entered the room and told us all to sit down. Doing as she said, I sat closer to Takafumi and Masamune. Kaoru was upstairs in the game room with Hiyori.

"Mom what am I doing here? I thought we agreed I would explain myself at dinner tomorrow night."

"Haruhi the reason for this is because your father and I have decided to allow you do date the person you want. I know it sounds bad, but we have always wanted what is best for you and your brother." She explained.

I didn't hear her because I was just too excited to tell An about this. We have wanted to tell everyone about us, but we couldn't until now. I just kind of said something along the lines of I can't wait for her to find out. Everyone just looked at me because of what I said. Ritsu asked who she was. Mom was just as curious. Just before I could say anything, dad walked in. He just smiled at us and asked if I had told Ritsu about the thing. I said I was about to tell everyone.

"Let me start by saying this happened because two of you are idiots. After I found out who my family was, I got in contact with my father. He was more than happy to meet with me. These events curred about a month before Ritsu joined Marukawa. Dad told me what was going on with you at work, and I started to talk to you. I learned you were thinking about moving to a different company. At first, I didn't have any suggestions, but after talking to you and confirming last names with someone in this room, I suggested you should work on Shojo manga. Which now brings me to what I did. Ritsu the reason you and Masamune work together is that you both told me stories about the other and I could tell there were still feelings there for the other person. I wanted to help you guys get back together. Please understand I did this for you guys." I explained.

"You are the reason this all happened?" Takafumi slightly shouted.

I shrugged because I knew this was going to happen. Everyone was now going to blame me for everything that they have gone through since Ritsu had joined them. Before anyone could start yelling at me Zen spoke.

"Thank you, Haruhi. If you hadn't done this I wouldn't have started to be with Yokozawa here."

Now everyone realized I helped all of them. I think this was going to be an interesting time because I was about to ask what was for dinner when the door opened to reveal my girlfriend. Who technically was my brother's fiance.

AN: This is an idea I've had for a while. I love this anime so much. I thought it would be funny to have Ritsu have an older sister who ended up having Yokozawa's kid and she never told him. I also like the idea of her being into An because she would really like An once she meet her. THanks for reading


	2. Haruhi's old friend

I didn't realize An was going to be here. Mom told us she wanted An to know the whole situation. Ritsu looked at his fiance and told her the truth. He said he didn't see her as anything more than a sister. To everyone's surprise, An accepted that fact. I thought she was going to tell everyone about us, but instead told us she had found someone she could see herself with for years. Knowing she was talking about me, caused a blush to appear on my face. Luckily for me the only one who saw it was Zen.

"An, I'm happy for you. What is his name?" Ritsu asked innocently.

"Her name is Haruhi. We have been dating for a few months."

Now I decided would be a good time to try and run away from my family. The only problem was Zen. He grabbed my arm and told me to stay or he was going to tell everyone the story of how we meet. Great now I had to choose between hearing my mother yell at me or deal with the aftermath of Zen. I choose my mother.

Ritsu was the first to speak, he looked at me and asked if I was the Haruhi. Looking to An, she nodded her head. I told him it was true. At that point, one if the kitchen staff told us dinner was finished.

I thanked whatever god there was for bringing up food because that meant no more talk. Kaoru and Hiyori ate in the game room. I was nervous about everything. Not only did my brother learn I was the reason for his reunion with Masamune, but I knew the truth. We all ate in silence. My parents at the heads of the table. Ritsu and I sat close to our father. We had our significant other sitting next to us. Awas sitting next to Takafumi and Masamune was next to Zen.

Everything was going well until my mother asked the one thing I asked her to never asked. She asked why Takafumi wasn't there for me. He looked pissed. Before I could yell at her, my father spoke up.

"My dear. You know why. Haruhi has told us on more than one occasion."

I was shocked. Dad wasn't known for disagreeing with her. Hell, he basically let her give Ritsu to An without consulting him. Ritsu was as shocked as I was. Moreover, when I was about to speak, dad spoke again.

"Furthermore, when did I ever say let's have Ritsu marry An. Not once. I also never said anything about him taking over the company. If he wants to he needs to talk to me. Haruhi that goes for you as well. You both can take over. I for one am glad my children found love in the most unlikely of people."

Everyone in the room sat not sure what to do. I, however, decided there was only one thing to do. I stood up and walked over to my father and gave him the biggest hug in the world. He finally snapped, mom had been driving him crazy for years about Ritsu this, Ritsu that.

Ritsu eventually stood up and hugged our father as well. We both decided to talk about taking over the company. Today was the start of something new within my weird family. The only problem is my mother. She was going to try and get me to marry Takafumi and Ritsu to marry An. I knew I would have to do something to talk her down from that, but I wasn't sure how to.

"Everyone, I need to say something important. I know that for mom this is all a shock, but dad has always known I am bisexual. He helped me meet someone nice. It just happened to be An. After confirming names from the past for Ritsu and Masamune, I informed him about Ritsu's high school idiocracy. Together we convinced Marukawa's hiring committee to have Ritsu join in with Shojo Manga." I explained.

Masamune stood up and just stared at me. He looked betrayed, but thankful. Ritsu just looked pissed, but I excepted nothing less than that from him. I want to keep my baby brother safe and in reality Masamune is safe. Finally I was able to just smile, until Kaoru came running down from the game room scared. Hiyori came right after.

"Jesus, Haruhi. Your kid knows how to punch people." A female voice said.

"Abigail? What the hell are you doing here?"

She told me she was just coming by to talk about her engagement to the eldest son of the Usami family. Ritsu's face changed hearing that name. He was once the editor of Akihiko Usami. I asked when she wanted to talk to me. She said it was because she wanted to marry the older Usami, but her family wants here to marry Akihiko.

I just started laughing. I've meet Akihiko, and I know he doesn't want to marry her either. While I introduced Abigail to everyone, an idea popped into my head. I looked over to Kaoru and he looked apologetic because he punched someone.

"Kaoru, I have an idea on how you can apologize to Abigail. But I'm going to need you to do something weird."

"Okay what do I need to to?" He said.

I just smirked and said we were going to mess with the Usami family and maybe help someone out. He was confused but by now he knows to role with my weirdness.

**I started to rewatch both shows recently and I want to make everyone meet my way. Haruhi and An are a thing. We know how Ritsu's life was affected by his sister plotting and now she had a plan to save her friend Abigail. I know we don't know if Haruhiko is gay or not, but in my head he just wants whatever Akihiko has. So, in my mind he might be pansexual. (No not into frying pans, pandas-- just kinding bad joke I've made before). I hope you have enjoyed this story.**


End file.
